Godzilla and the Teen Titans: Save the Earth
by SpiritDragon95
Summary: When unknown invaders from Planet X come to ahnnialate Earth it's up to Godzilla king of the monsters and the Teen Titans to save the Earth. Will they be able to save Earth in time?
1. Chapter 1

Hello my name is CommandoBrown and I'm new to FanFiction. So I hope you enjoy the story. Please review and enjoy. Thanks. I dont own Godzilla or The Teen Titans

* * *

The sun had shone through the window of the Teen Titan's leader. Robin. He awoke with a grunt and went to get his uniform. After putting his uniform on he went to the living room to get breakfast. When he got there he saw his friends. Beastboy and Cyborg, were playing video games like they would always do when they weren't fighting crime. Raven was at the table eating breakfast. Robin wasn't really hungry. So he went and poured himself a cup of orange juice. He then started drinking it, then Starfire came floating into the room in her cheerful morning mood.

"Good morning friends!" she exclaimed happily. She then got "Good morning" and "Morning Star" For her good morning replies. She simply smiled and went to get her breakfast. Everyone was enjoying their day so far because they had their day off from fighting crime. So everybody decided to relax for the day. But right at that moment, they all heard a loud STOMP which sent an earthquake, making the heroes to loose their balance and send them falling down. As for Cyborg and BeastBoy, they only dropped their controllers and fell off of the couch they were on.

"What was that?" Starfire managed to asked out of surprise. Everyone else was silent, not knowing what to say to Starfire. They actually didn't know of it as an earthquake or... A monster. Suddenly, the room started flashing red and the alarm was going off, signifying there was trouble.

"Titans, we've got trouble!" Robin shouted before running out the room. Everyone else in the room then followed Robin. When they got downtown, they saw people running and screaming in fear. "What's going on here?" Is what BeastBoy asked, but he soon got his answer from one of the people in the crowd that screamed " Ruuun! It's Godzilla!" (sorry but I had to XD) Beastboy stood there, dumbfounded.

"Who's Godzilla?" He asked. "We'll find out when we get the-" KABOOOM. Robin was cut short when he heard an explosion. He looked above, and saw a building collapsing on top of them! "Get out of the way!" Robin barked. Everyone got out of the way right when the building crashed behind the them few feet away.

"Let's move" Robin orded. They then sprinted to the direction of Godzilla, when they arrived, they were struck with fear and terror at what they saw. Their eyes widened. Godzilla turned around to see the Teen Titans there. He was over 169 feet tall and he had plain black skin. He also had a bulky muzzle. Godzilla then opened his mouth and roared a terrifying roar that could scare people for miles. While he was roaring they saw razor sharp teeth he had that could penetrate anything. They got a chill down their spine, then they saw the spines on his back that ran along his back and tail which were Bly at the tips. Everyone was stricken with fear,even Robin, but he had to stop Godzilla from destroying Jump City.

"Titans GO!" Robin started sprinting towards Godzilla, but was stopped short by Beastboy. "Dude, are you out of your mind?!" "We can't fight him!" Then Cyborg came in besides that, he's not just any monster, he's a _radioactive monster! We can't go near him!"_

"Robin hated to admit it, but they were right, but they had to protect Jump City from destruction." We have to protect Junp City from anything even if it's dangerous!" "Besides that, what does hehave that we don't?" Unfortunately for them, Godzilla heard Robins question and surprisingly answered " What do I have that you don't?! I'll SHOW you what I have!" Godzilla roared. The Titans eyes had widened even more and the mouths were gaped open. Godzillas spikes then started to glow blue, and blue fire could be visible in his mouth, I'll show you what I have! He roared again! He then blasted his heat breath at where the titans were standing "MOVE out of the- BOOM! Robin was interrupted when godzilla's heat ray hit the building next to them and started collapsing. " We have no choice...Titans head back to the tower!" Robin then ran to the direction of the tower, the rest of the Titans soon followed not knowing what else to do. Godzilla roared in victory as he watchhis his opponent flee to their "Tower". Godzilla then returned to the ocean. And went back to Monster Island. Godzilla's home.


	2. Chapter 2: the worlds destruction

Chapter 2: The worlds destruction

Somewhere in orbit over Earth...

An unidentified spaceship was orbiting Earth, and inside it, was the shipfull of invaders of Planet X. One huge half of the transportation ship was filled with invaders with futuristic weoponry tied on to their bags. They all had robotic Halo like suits. They all had mini headsets built into their helmets, and they were all in a room where they had gliders on their bags because they would jump out, and glide their ways down to in one small part of the ship, and there were what appeared to be the leaders of the ship, discussing on what to do to ahnnialate all of Earth. "Listen John, if you're planning to ahnnialate all of Earth, then you'll have to add some upgrades to the monsters!" Thewoodman on the right side of the table exclaimed. "I'll think about it okay?!" Replied the captain John sitting on the upper part of the table. "Besides Laura, we have got 5 more hours before the invasion starts, that should be plenty of time" John said. " But sir,what type of upgradepare going to give them EXCACTLY?" the man sitting across John asked. John thought about it for a moment. But then couldn't answer the question. "I know what we'll do." The man sitting acrosa Laura at him. "Here's what we're going to do.."

* * *

5 hours later...

In a round shaped house in Japan, a man with black, wild and spiky hair came out of the house, with a sandwich in his hand. He was wearing an orange suit that had a Z in a white circle on the place where shirt pockets would go on. He also wore blue boots with yellow lines running down three places. He also black eyes. He was about to take a bite into his sandwich when he heard his wife's scream of horror. "Let go of her- hey let me go!" He then heard his son shout. "He immediately turned his head to the source of the scream. "Chi Chi! Gohan!" The man shouted. "Daddy!" He heard his son yell. "Goku!" He heard his wife yell. Not bothering to open the door properly, he blasted the door down, and sprinted to the room where the sounds of the screams and shouts were coming from. He then bust down the door of his bedroom, and saw Chi Chi and Gohan being held by their arms by unknown alien invaders with halo looking suits and lazer blaster pointed to their necks. "Let them go!" Goku shouted at the robotic looking invaders. But then he felt the tip of one of the lazer blaster press against his neck. " Don't... Move" The invader behind Goku said. Goku thbehemoth under the invaders arm and shoved him from his back and tripped him. The lazer blasters were being fired at Goku. Goku ran up a wall and dropkicked one of the invaders. But he was then grabbed and knocked out.

On Monster Island...

Anguirus was on Monster Island, peacefully eating the giant fish he caught in the ocean, when the sound of a giant spaceship could be heard overhead. He looked at where the source was coming from, in which it was floating in the sky. He saw a gigantic spaceship, in which had cannons at where the side of the cockpits were. ''What is that thing?'' He asked himself. He then saw ropes coming out the sides of the spaceship. All the monsters on the island saw this also, and were alert on what was coming out of the spaceship. They then saw a flash of a blinding light which actually blinded them. When it stopped, they all looked back at the spaceship, and the sight they saw actually made them widen their eyes in pure fear and terror, because the objects being roped down out of the ship were Mecha- King Ghidorah, but this time his whole body was covered in strong, blue colored armor. He then saw a Mecha- Gigan which also had the stronger armor as king ghidorah covering his whole body, put it was black. When they both repelled down, They stared at the monsters with fear and terror masking their faces. They then blasted yellowish orange rays at the monsters, but luckily managed to get out of the way in time. Anguirus roared and turned into a ball, and rolled towards them, but was kicked by king ghidorah. He landed 20 feet away from them, and got of his ball position. Then rodan came flying at the position of where Ghidorah and gigan were standing at super sonic speed. But was back handed by Ghidorah. Then the monsters fled the island. And just then, the invaders glided of the spaceship.

Back in Jump City...

The Titans were sitting around doing nothing.

They had engaged with a 400 foot, radioactive monsters and almost got their butts kicked. They were still shaken up by the whole thing. Nobody was doing anything. Then they heard an Explosion in Jump City. They all turned their heads to where they saw smoke. Then the alarm went off at that moment. ''We've got trouble!'' he exclaimed. He then sprinted out the tower and the Titans followed behind.

But little did they know, they were about to fight Mecha-King Ghidorah and Mecha- Gigan.

* * *

Well how was that? Well let me just say, sorry I didn't post sooner, but I had to get ready for the new school year and I was really busy with other things. So sorry about taking long with the new chapter. I promise to post the new chapter sooner! But for now, please red and review! Thanks. CommandoBrown out.


	3. Chapter 3: Not such a good situation

Hey guys, it's CommandoBrown. I also wanted to tell you that I'm writing most of this story on my Ipod. So my grammer might be kinda messed up. And so without further a do, on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 3: Not such a good situation

When Goku woke up, he found himself lying on the ground with other people lying on the ground around him. He sat up with groan and saw 4 soldiers of different countries to his left. One was a blonde Marine Raider. The other one was an Imperial Japenese officer. Then a Russian was laying a few feet away from the Imperial officer, and was holding a bottle of vodka, and was clutching it to his chest. He was also a Russian war veteran in WW2, and right next to him, was a German scientist. He had no clue what these people were, but he had a feeling that they were going to be great allies. But then the one thought hit him like a freight train. 'I NEED TO LOOK FOR CHI CHI AND GOHAN!' He minds shouted. He ran over to the part of the room h was facing and dropkicked the wall. Which was enough to wake everyone else up.

'Uhh, what was that?' Robin thought to himself. He wanted to know what was going on right now. And what happened before and why he was here. Then all of the moments that happened had rushed through his head.

Robin's Flashback…

The Titans arrived to the streets of Jump City and saw a huge crowd of people running, but then there was an explosion that sent most of the people flying through the air.

"DUDE! WHAT WAS THAT?'' Beastboy shouted while getting back up from the ground.

''I don't know!'' Cyborg shouted back. Robin had gotten up, and sprinted to where the destruction was. The rest of the Titans followed. When they got there, they were terrified at what they saw. They saw Mecha King Ghidorah and Mecha Gigan.

Robin soon got of his trance and shouted ''Titans GO!'' He shouted.

''Dude, I'm not sure about this." Beastboy said nervously.

'' I'm not either." said Cyborg. They then sprinted toward both the monsters with Raven and Starfire flying at their sides. When they got near them, Raven picked up trees and and giant boulders from the ground to throw at the two mecha monsters. ''Azerath metrian SINTHOS!'' She shouted as she threw the objects. They were thrown to the monsters but exploded in mid air. Sending giants chunks of the stone flying everywhere. Then one of the biggest part of the stone hit Raven in the head sending her plummeting down to the ground unconscious. ''Raven!'' Starfire yelled. She turned to face the monsters with her menacing glare with her glowing green eyes, and flew toward them at top speed. But when see was about to throw one of her fire blasts at them, she was blasted by the lightning ray of King Ghidorah and was falling down to the ground as well. Robin soon got enraged and started to throw his explosives at the mechas but then got thrown back by an explosion. He landed back on his feet and kept running, but was knocked out by the parts of the objects Raven had thrown. The last thing he heard was Cyborg and Beastboy's shouts attacks, then them falling to the ground.

Back to reality….

Robin was panic stricken, thinking his teammates might not have come with him to where ever he was. But then he looked and saw his teammates to his left. He sighed with relief but then jumped when he heard a foot collide with metal. He looked to where the source was coming from and saw Goku dropkicking the Iron wall over and over in an effort to get out of here. ''What are you doing?'' He asked Goku.

''Goku looked at who was behind him, and saw Robin sitting there with a questioning look on his face.

"I'm trying to get out of here." He replied to Robin and turned around. He then returned to kicking the iron wall again.

''You know that's not gonna work. You need something stronger to bust the wall open.'' Robin said.

Goku turned around to face Robin and asked "And what do we have that can bust us out of here?''

Robin said ''Here is what we are going to do….''

After 5 minutes a loud BANG! Sent everybody jolting awake

''Huh!?''

"What in the world?!"

Everyone else was standing in question when they heard the wall bust down. They all looked at where the hole was.

"Uh…Takeo what do we do?'' Dempsey asked.

They then saw the all the guards pointed their weapons at them.

''CHARGE!'' Everyone heard Takeo shout. Then Takeo started sprinting towards the guards then everyone followed. Until both sides collided and started fighting.

* * *

Well, how was that? Well I hope you thought it was good. Because I didn't have that many ideas left so yeah. Bye please read and review. CommandoBrown out.


End file.
